Snowflakes
by otterhoundgirl
Summary: "Peeta, lets make snow angels!"


** Hey y'all! This is a little prequel to my other story, **_**After The End. **_**Hope y'all like it. **

Peeta's house is like an oven.

"Peeta, I'm here!" I yell. I hear no response, so I take off my snow boots and hang up my coat. I find him in the kitchen, baking bread, but he doesn't notice me.

I quietly tiptoe over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey," I whisper in his ear. He greets me with a deep kiss.

"Hey, babe," he says, taking a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Mmm, smells good," I tell him, sniffing the bread. He nods.

"Let's go on a walk," he suggests.

"It's freezing! No!" I protest. He ignores me and goes off to get his coat. I sit down on his white leather couch and wait. He returns in a black button up coat with a mug of tea.

"Now you won't get cold," he explains, handing me the mug. The hot ceramic scorches my hand.

"Thanks, love," I tell him. I slip into my snow boots and tie my coat.

"Ready?" he asks, taking the keys off the hook by the door so he can lock his house.

"You're crazy, let's go," I reply, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He pushes open the heavy wooden door and the cold winter air hits me in the face. I rub my hands together for warmth, but eventually just stick them in my gloves.

"C'mon, I want to show you something," Peeta says.

"What?" I ask as I take a deep sip of my tea. He straightens out my earmuffs.

"You'll see in a minute," he teases, playing with the shiny black buttons on my red wool coat. He starts to walk towards the center of town, so I follow him. Our boots make imprints on the freshly fallen snow.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," I say, gazing up at the sky.

"They do," Peeta agrees as he traces constellations with his finger. We continue to walk towards town. A wolf howls and Peeta tightens his grip around my waist.

My hunting instincts kick in. "It's over the fence," I assure him. He nods, and we quicken our pace towards where he is taking me.

"So, how's the bakery going?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Business is good, but half of the customers who come are there to beg me to take a picture with them and to eat treats by the "famous" Peeta Mellark. Then the other half actually are regulars and know what they want," he stops to sigh, "I just wish we could get people to come for the actual bakery goods, not to meet me," he finishes.

I give him a kiss. "I'm sure that you'll figure it out. You always have," I comfort him.

"Thanks, we turn here," he says, and we turn on a cobblestone path that I know leads us into the town square. Suddenly, I get a great idea.

"Peeta, lets make snow angels!" I say excitedly. He nods and I lay down on the snow

and start to extend my legs back and forth.

"Ahhh!" I scream as Peeta dumps snow on my face. I push him down, sit on top of him, and dump a bunch of freezing snow onto his face.

"Oh, come here you," he groans, pulling me down and touching his lips to mine. I deepen the kiss, and he tangles he tangles his hands in my hair.

"Wait, stop, we're lying in the snow," I say, beginning to laugh. I get off of him and we lay side by side on our backs.

We just stay there for a minute. It is if for a moment, we are just regular nineteen year olds, not drawn into games that we didn't want to play. It is if for a moment, we are just nineteen year olds, in love. It is if for a moment, we are the only two people in the whole world, wrapped up in each other.

Peeta and I turn on our sides to face each other, and he gives me one last sweet kiss. He hoists himself off the hard, frozen ground, then offers a gloved hand to me. I grab his hand and he pulls me off the ground.

"So, what did you want to show me?" I ask, trying to breathe in some cold air.

"Yeah, just keep on walking," he directs, wrapping his arm around my waist again. I lean my head onto his shoulder and inhale that "Peeta" smell, fresh bread and mint. We continue down the path until we are in the center of town. I glance around and see that all the storefronts are dark, except the bakery, where all the lights are on.

"Did Max forget to lock up?" I ask, referencing to Peeta's oldest and most trusted employee.

"Nope," he replies, and unlocks the door.

"Did you forget something?" I ask again, trying to figure out what is going on. I look around. All the glass cases are empty, except for a few racks of cookies and tarts, which will be replaced with fresh goods tomorrow and then donated to the District's refugee shelter. The cash register is locked, but right in the front by the windows, a table for two is set up. Two plates of vanilla cake with strawberry frosting (my favorite) rest on top along with two glasses of a bubbly drink they call champagne.

"Peeta, is this for me?" I ask.

"No, its for Delly, sit down!" he jokes. He pulls out the white wooden chair and I sit down.

"This cake is so good!" I praise, taking a small bite with my fork. He nods, and takes a sip of his champagne. I cut a bigger bite, but my clean slice is stopped by hitting something hard. A small tip of a blue velvet box peeks out. I pull apart the cake to reveal a blue velvet little box.

"Oh my god Peeta!" I almost scream, holding out the box. He reaches across the table to grab the box and gets out of his chair.

Next, the unthinkable happens. He kneels down on one knee.

"Katniss, you are the love of my life. Even though our love didn't start the way most do, we are still as strong as we can be. I feel so excited when I wake up and see you laying next to me. I want it to be like this for the rest of my life. Katniss Lila Everdeen, will you marry me?" he asks. I put my hands to my mouth. I was NOT expecting this.

"Of course," I reply. He places the ring on my finger. I don't even have time to to examine it before he pulls me into a deep kiss.

"I love you so much," I say when we break apart.

"I love you too," he replies, engulfing me in a hug. I examine the ring. It's beautiful. A diamond, on a simple silver band. I look out the window and see that fresh snow. Grabbing Peeta's hand, I walk outside into the snow. I look up into the sky and fresh flakes fall onto my face. Peeta gives me another kiss, then we stand there, just wrapped in the moment. My fiańce and I.

The End

** So? Did you all like it? Please review and tell me what you all think! **

** I also encourage you to read my other story, **_**After The End. **_**It picks up where this story leaves off. **

** :) :)**


End file.
